


After The Christmas Eve Party

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade gives Tori her Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Christmas Eve Party

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 1. Set immediately following my earlier story “After The Impromptu Trip”. 2. Steamy scene starts roughly halfway into the story and ends about a fifth of the way from the end. Just in case you don’t want to read that part.

After The Christmas Party

 

Andre’s Christmas song was a huge success with the party guests. An encore ensued and the performers were even better than before. But, after that, the party resumed its normal pace.

Jade pulled Cat away and led her upstairs. Tori noticed but was called away to talk to a couple of aunts.

Upstairs, Jade explained what she wanted to do. Cat blushed, her face nearly as red as her dyed hair but nodded happily then asked, “Hey, do you still have that red thingie you made in grade school? It’d be a lot easier than using ribbons – especially since you’ll have to do it yourself.”

Staring for a moment at the girl with the red velvet cake hair, Jade was awed by how Cat could come up with such insights. So many times, the girl was more airhead than anything. She nodded at Cat’s suggestion, “That’s brilliant, Kitty Cat.”

The red head beamed and clapped happily. 

“Now, how ‘bout the bow?” Jade asked.

~~~

Later, Cat came down and found Tori. “He-ey Tori!”

“Hey Cat.” She glanced around. “Where’s Jade?”

“She’s upstairs. She wants you to come up.”

“Okay. I’ll go up in a minute.”

“No, she said ‘NOW!’” Then Cat laughed.

“Okay, I’m going…”

Upstairs, Tori checked Jade’s room then went through the connecting bathroom to her room. “Jade?”

“Correct.” Came the familiarly snide remark from Tori’s bed.

“Why are you in the dark?”

“Decompressing.”

“Oh. Should I leave?”

“Come over here, Vega.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. I needed some help from Cat. Then I just thought I’d take a break from the crowds.”

“Are you coming back down?”

“Yes. But I want to give you this,” Jade said as she turned on the low-wattage light next to the bed she was lying on. She sat up, swinging her legs down to the floor. “Sit with me?”

“Any time, Jade,” Tori said with a smile.

“Here,” Jade said as she reached under the pillow and pulled out a small package, handing it to Tori. It was wrapped in dark red and green paper with a small maroon ribbon.

“Jade, I know you’re not much for gift-giving,” Tori said in a choked voice. In truth, she hadn’t expected anything more than maybe a can of soda or something, knowing her girlfriend’s penchant for poor gift-giving. If she even gave a gift.

“I’m trying to change, Vega,” Jade responded, her brow furrowed. “You gonna open it?”

Tori tore the paper off exposing a small jewelry case. Opening it, she saw an elongated, faceted green crystal on a silver chain. In a quiet voice, Tori said, “Jade…”

“Do you like it?” Jade asked in a nervous tone.

“I love it!”

“This way, you’ll always have a little piece of me with you,” Jade said. Then she moaned to herself and muttered, “Oh god, that’s so corny. Sounded a lot better in my head.”

Tori took the pendant out and held it up to the light. The reflections from the jade bounced around the room. Mesmerized by the jewel, Tori didn’t hear the last. Just the part about having a little piece of Jade with her always.  
.   
“Well…? Put it on. I wanna see how it looks,” Jade requested.

“Help me?”

Tori held up her long locks as Jade pulled the necklace around Tori’s throat and fastened the catch at the back of her head. The gem fell down to the top of Tori’s chest, catching the eye of its namesake before Tori kissed her thoroughly and deeply.

“I love you Jade West.”

“I love you Tori Vega.”

~~~

A few torrid minutes later, the two returned to the party, holding hands down the stairs. Tori spent the rest of the evening showing off her new pendant while Jade stood to the side, looking embarrassed. Tori’s tight grip on her hand kept her from going anywhere.

Finally, they stepped out on the patio. The night was cool but not cold. They stood at the railing and looked up. Jade’s eyes filled with wonder as she gazed at the stars. Tori glanced over and saw the serene look on Jade’s face. She looked so beautiful that Tori really fought the urge to kiss her, knowing that would spoil the moment.

Finally, Jade turned to Tori, her expression relatively unchanged but for a growing smile. “What?”

“You looked so…content. And beautiful,” Tori replied.

“Ever been to Griffith Park?” Jade asked. Surprised by the non-sequitor, Tori merely nodded. Like just about every school kid in the Southland, she had gone on at least one field trip to the historic planetarium.

“Yeah, I used to love to go there. I love the stars. The night sky always seems so…peaceful and safe.” Her voice dropped as she looked up at the stars again. “I’d love to go there sometime. See what else is out there…” Turning back to Tori, she said, “You’d have to come too.”

Tori smiled, “Try to hold me back.”

“Well, until then, I’ll take you to Griffith sometime soon. I can’t show you your star in the sky yet – Vega is a summer star. But you can see it at the planetarium.” Jade’s smile turned mischievous, “And we can make out in the dark too…”

Tori loved that Jade wanted to take her places and do things for her. Then, her hand went up to caress the crystal. Then, with a rueful look on her face, she looked at Jade.

“You should take this back. It’s too much.”

Looking shocked, and a little vulnerable, Jade, in a terse voice, asked, “Why?”

“I… I didn’t get you anything nearly as nice as this. It’s too much. I feel guilty.”

Jade’s expression softened and she took Tori’s hands in hers. “Look. You’ve given me a home and a family, even if it does include Trina the Supremely Annoying.” They both grinned at that. Then Jade placed her hand along Tori’s cheek and, uncharacteristically, revealed more of her true inner self. “And you’ve given me the best gift of all… Your heart.”

She kissed Tori softly. Tori responded and their kiss deepened and lengthened. 

“Oh! Hey, uh… Sorry.” Andre froze in the doorway with Kenisha.

Tori and Jade each took a step back, and laughed. Jade gestured for them to come out, “It’s okay, Piano Man. Plenty of room for hanky-panky...”

Tori blushed and Andre coughed. Kenisha giggled as she led Andre over by the rail.

Jade turned back to Tori. “So you’ll keep it, right?”

Knowing that wasn’t really a question, Tori nodded eagerly.

The party went on for another couple of hours until it was near midnight and the last of the revelers departed. Tori and Jade, as if in preparation for their future as hosts, together said goodbye and Merry Christmas to their friends – much like the elder Vegas did for their friends.

Finally, as the door closed on the last guest, David sighed heavily. “That’s it for another year.”

“Thank God!” Holly replied. Then she turned to the young lovers, “Did you girls have a good time?”

“Mom, it was the best!” Tori gushed as she hugged her mother.

“Yeah, it was great,” Jade agreed, a little less enthusiastically.

“Where’s Trina?” David asked.

“She left about 10:30. She’ll be back eventually,” Tori explained.

“No matter how far from home we leave her,” Jade muttered. Tori heard her and elbowed the Goth even as she smiled.

“Who wants a drink?”

“Thanks David. I can do with one.”

“Girls?”

“Uh, what?”

“Tori, do you girls want a drink? You’re getting old enough to have one with your family, as long as you stay here.”

“Cool,” Jade said, enthused again. “You have any scotch?”

Jokingly, David said, “Only single malt, I’m afraid. Hope that’ll do. Tori?”

“Uh…”

“She’ll have a dollop of whiskey in her egg nog,” Jade replied.

“Hey!” Tori huffed.

“C’mon, Vega. You’re a light-weight and you know it.”

While the foursome enjoyed a night cap, they all assisted in the cleanup. And Jade prepped the coffee maker for the morning.

Soon, all said their good nights and Merry Christmases and went to their respective rooms. Jade grasped Tori’s arm and said, “Come to my room in ten minutes.” 

~~~

Ten minutes later, Tori stood in the bathroom door in Jade’s room.

Jade stood near her bed with her arms open and said, “Merry Christmas Tori. Ho! Ho…”

After a couple of seconds, Tori said, “Ho?”

“Correct! I am your Christmas Ho!” Jade said as she pirouetted once.

Tori stared at the ‘gift’ before her. Jade had a large red bow on top of her head and her body was in a very unusual one-piece bathing suit. It was all red with a stiff, white collar that flared up from the throat. The middle of the suit was missing, exposing a lot of pale skin from the throat clasp holding the top closed on down to just below Jade’s tummy dimple. Over the material of the crotch a golden bat was sewn into the material. It had obviously been fashioned for a less lush figure than Jade’s as her boobs were straining the material at her chest, the hint of one of her areola showing on the left. The material between her legs was pulled tight as well, displaying the outline of her sex.

“wow,” Tori muttered in a small voice.

“You like?” Jade turned around to show the outfit. The back was more like a halter with the only material being the high, white collar and the red that stretched tightly across the girl’s round ass. It was so tight, the lower portions of her asscheeks were exposed.

“Jade, that’s…incredible.” Tori said, after clearing her throat.

“It’s my old Vampirella costume. She was my hero in grade school and I had a special outfit made when… Well, when it still fit better,” Jade smirked as she glanced down at her chest.

“You used to wear this? Where?”

Lines of frustration etched Jade’s forehead. She wasn’t expecting to have to explain her costume - just to lose it when Tori jumped her bones. With a sigh, she replied, “I wore it on Halloween when I was in sixth grade. I gave out candy as Vampirella. And…”

“Jade, don’t get me wrong. It’s totally hot! But, outside of a couple of beaches or maybe some clubs on the Strip…”

“I used to wear it around the house when I played at being a vampiric superhero too. But, in eighth grade I kinda out grew it.”

Tori’s face lit up in an ‘A-ha!’ moment. “That’s what you meant!”

“Huh? What?!?”

“Last year, in Sikowitz’ class, when you said you went from an A to a D in eighth grade. I just figured you were talking about a grade like Andre.”

“God, Vega. Sometimes you are so dense! Cup size, that’s what I meant.”

“I know, I know.”

“Now you do. Tori, I love you but you can be so naïve…”

They both smiled, Jade in amusement and Tori in slight embarrassment.

“Now, c’mere and unwrap the rest of your present…” Jade insisted, holding a sprig of mistletoe over her head, “Look what else I have.” She lowered it down in front of her as Tori stared then back up.

“Anything sharp?” Tori asked playfully even though it was plain that nothing could possibly be concealed in that outfit.

Jade extended her arms with her hands hanging limp as she assumed a nonchalant pose and stood waiting. Her smile growing, Tori stepped up and began to frisk her. With a smirk, Jade said, “Don’t be shy.”

“Oh, I won’t be,” Tori replied as she thoroughly patted down her girlfriend.

Then the brunette took Jade in her arms and kissing the Goth thoroughly and completely. Her hand caressed Jade’s bare back, sling down to cup the exposed portions of her tight ass cheeks as her tongue fought Jade’s for dominance.

Jade’s hand threaded through Tori’s hair to cup the back of her head and hold her close. The hand with the mistletoe wrapped around her back.

Tori finally pulled back and took a short step back, her eyes on the flesh that was threatening to burst out of the old costume. She lowered her head and kissed the cleavage between the two squashed boobs. From that angle, she saw how tight the costume was and had to comment.

“Think maybe you shoulda let this out some?”

“Hey, less lip and more…”

“Mouth?”

Tori settled her hands on the flat of Jade’s stomach, her fingers splayed out. Then she slid them all over the exposed skin from just above the crotch, across the soft skin of the pale girl’s chest and up to meet just below the clasp.

That simple caress had Jade in goose bumps. She sighed as Tori ran her hands over and across her torso. The hands didn’t stop at the material, not after a few more passes. Tori ghosted her hands over the compressed mounds, feeling the trapped nipples press against the soft cloth. One hand slid back over bare skin then under the material to feel the nipple press between two fingers. That hand moved a bit and the edge of the suit popped free and back, exposing one of Jade’s near-perfect breasts to Tori’s delighted eyes.

Her brow scrunched when she saw the red line bisecting the breast, caused by the tightness of the material. “Aah, Jade has a boo-boo on her boob.” Tori couldn’t help but giggle at her comment. Then she added, “I guess I’ll have to kiss it and make it better…”

Using her tongue, the brunette traced the line from below Jade’s tit up to the material above. Then, while still toying with the other, covered boob, she began to lick and suckle the free nipple.

“Oh, Toreee…” Jade moaned. Her fingers slid through the girl’s hair, the sprig tangling for a moment. That reminded her of the plant. She held it over her other breast.

“Tori, mistletooooe…” Her voice dissolved into another moan as Tori lightly bit her nub.

Following the mystical lure of the plant, Tori moved to the other mound, kissing and licking the trapped nipple through the thin material.

Jade’s hand dropped as she tossed her head back and moaned. Tori followed the mistletoe as it settled roughly near Jade’s core. Kneeling, she kissed the gold bat the traced the outline of the sewn wings with her tongue. The she dipped down to the pudenda pressing against the tight material and licked up and down the covered slit.

A small wet spot was hidden in the shadows but Tori tasted it and started to suck on the area, spreading the wet spot as her saliva mixed with Jade’s essence. At the same time, Tori tried to pull the material aside but it was so tight, she couldn’t fit her fingers under the edge.

Undeterred, Tori continued to lick and kiss the hidden treasure causing Jade to moan and gyrate her hips. “Toriii…”

The brunette kissed her way up Jade’s exposed torso, pausing to lick her favorite belly dimple then Jade’s navel, her tongue tickling and thrilling the raven-haired beauty. Standing, she took Jade in her arms again and kissed her.

Tori’s hands move up to fiddle with the clasp at Jade’s throat. Her fingers fumbled uselessly and Jade stepped back. She reached up and had to swat Tori’s hands away.

“Vega… Before you tear something, let me do it.”

Tori replied, “I thought you hated things that hook in the front.”

“Bras, not costumes… There!”

The top portion of the Vampi costume came loose, fully exposing Jade’s near-perfect breasts. She wiggled sexily and the upper portion fell to her waist. Tori helped peel the rest down until Jade as naked but for the ribbon.

“Lay down, Jade.”

Jade immediately complied then said, “You’re overdressed.”

“Sssh…you’re ‘my’ present.” Even as she said that, Tori was peeling off her top and shimmying out of her slacks. She stood there wearing only her… “Panties Jade. I’m only wearing my panties…”

Jade growled wordlessly at Tori’s teasing use of one of her most hated words.

Smiling at Jade’s glare, Tori pulled off the offending garment and sat on the edge of the bed, gazing hungrily over her shoulder at her lover. “I want you.”

Jade ran her hand over Tori’s back. “I want you too.”

Tori spun around and lay next to Jade who turned to face her. They kissed softly and held each other. Their bodies were becoming accustomed to each other but neither girl could ever imagine being bored by this excting, extremely personal contact.

Again, Tori kissed her way down Jade’s lovely form. She didn’t waste much time on anything but her goal. As the young brunette settled between Jade’s spread legs, she gazed again in wonder and lust at the wet core of her lover.

With a hunger greater than any she had experienced, Tori began to ravage Jade’s pussy. Her tongue, lips and teeth were everywhere at once and Jade quickly found herself on the verge of a massive orgasm. 

Tori felt the imminent climax and stopped her wonderful assault. One hand caressed Jade’s thigh and the other her lower belly before combing through her small patch of curly hair.

Jade began to plead, “God Vega, don’t leave me like this.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“NOW!”

Tori looked across Jade’s heaving torso, shook her head and said, “Try again.” 

“I’m going to get you for this,” Jade promised. “Please…”

“Please what?” Tori teased.

“Please make me cum…”

Tori settled back again and resumed licking Jade’s labia, loving the sheen of her woman’s nectar coating the flesh.

Jade loved the feel of Tori’s tongue on her netherlips. She moaned low in her throat but louder when she felt the tip of Tori’s magical tongue slip inside her. 

After tongue-fucking Jade for several minutes, Tori felt her tongue start to tire. She changed her game and began to suckle on Jade’s clit which had finally emerged from its ‘home’. As she sucked on that hard little nubbin, she probed the girl’s passage with one finger, then two. 

“Mooorrrre…” Jade begged as she felt Tori’s mouth on her and her fingers sawing in and out of her. She groaned as a third finger pushed in. 

Tori felt Jade begin to quiver and quake. Pistoning her fingers in and out, she held the clit in her lips and swiped the ultra-sensitive tip with her tongue. Jade bit into her hand to keep from screaming as she came on all over the lower portion of Tori’s face.

As Jade lay semi-conscious before her, Tori slowly withdrew her fingers and lightly licked the soft lips clean. Then she began to suck Jade off her digits. Finished with her cleanup, Tori crawled up to Jade and rested her damp chin on the girl’s soft tit, feeling the hard nipple press the underside of her jaw. Jade slowly opened her eyes, the pupils dilated as if she was high, and smiled at her lover.

“I thought I was supposed to please you…”

“You did!” Tori countered. “I love making you cum.”

Jade proceeded to lick the moisture off Tori’s chin then kissed her. “Now, it’s my turn…”

“Oooo…” Tori cooed.

Jade started to push Tori up, saying, “Sit on my face. Face the wall and use it for support.”

Tori complied and straddled Jade’s head on her knees, resting her arms on the wall and her head against her forearms.

Jade held Tori’s hips and pulled her down until Tori’s lower lips were pressing hers in a loving kiss. Jade began to slowly lick up and down then in and out. Every so often, Jade’s tongue would brush Tori’s emerging click, causing the other girl to moan into her arms.

Jade licked and sucked but also used a couple of her fingers to fuck Tori, sliding in and out of her wet heat with increasing ease.

After several minutes of this, Jade pulled her fingers, causing Tori to moan the loss. Then she trailed one down across Tori’s perineum and began to play with her tight asshole. Slowly, Jade pushed against the tight pucker until her finger began to slide into Tori’s virgin ass.

Tori squealed at the unexpected intrusion but soon found the feeling comfortable then pleasurable. And, as Jade continued to tongue her pussy, the feeling in her ass became an exciting counterpoint and she felt herself on the verge of a big climax. Jade pushed her over the edge when a second finger entered her buttery-soft ass.

Tori bit her arm to keep from crying loudly as she came on Jade’s face. She fell to the side and lay there, panting as she tried to regain her breath. Jade slid around on her bed until their faces were close. Then she kissed Tori, allowing the girl to taste herself again on her lover’s mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Jade said, “Merry Christmas, Vega.”

“Merry Christmas, West,” Tori replied. 

Another kiss and the lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms.

~~~

The next morning, Tori opened her eyes and saw she was still in Jade’s room. In Jade’s bed. She smiled. It was another first for them. The first time they made love in Jade’s bed and the first time she slept in Jade’s bed.

She glanced at the creepy alarm clock Jade had custom-made. It was a human skull with the clock face between the fanged jaws. Red lights in the eyes flashed when the alarm went off. What Jade called the ‘soft spot’ on the top of the skull started the snooze and another ‘soft spot’ shut off the alarm.

It was 9 o’clock. Almost time to get up. 

Then she heard her mom drop something in the kitchen and swear. She moved into her bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and sweats, along with her bunny slippers. 

Downstairs, she said, “Mom, that’s a swear jar offense!”

“God Tori! You startled me!” Holly stared with her hand on her chest then smiled. “How’d you two sleep?”

“I slept great. You’ll have to ask Jade. Haven’t seen her since…”

“Tori…”

The younger female blushed and looked at the floor. Holly said, “It’s okay. You’re both practically grownups age-wise and smarter than most adults I know. Just do me a favor and downplay it with your father? He still sees you in pig tails and braces.”

Tori hugged her mother tightly. “Merry Christmas Mom. I love you.”

“I love you too, Tori. Merry Christmas.” She released her daughter and said, “Let’s make some noise! I want my presents!”

“Yeah!” Tori shouted. “Me too!”

A couple of minutes later, a disheveled Jade appeared at the head of the stairs, “What the hell…?”

“You’re up! Come see what I got you,” Tori shouted, running to the tree.

“Wait!” Holly said. “I’ll get your father and sister up.”

“Good. I’ll go back to sleep. It’ll be at least an hour or so before Miz Perfect gets up.”

“Jade, freeze!” Tori called. “No time. Just…do something with your hair.”

“Oooohhh!” Jade growled lowly then turned towards their rooms.

Nearly an hour later, as Jade predicted, the five were around the tree, all nursing cups of coffee.

“Here, freak,” Trina said as she plopped a heavy, rectangular package on Jade’s lap.

“Watch it, Vega,” she warned. Then she opened it to find three hardcover books. ‘Boris Karloff’s Tales of Mystery’ volumes one through three. “Wow, Trina. This is actually pretty cool. I used to read the few my father had in his old comic collection. Before he sold it all off to finance his Saab…”

“This is from David and I,” Holly said, handing Jade another brightly-wrapped package.

Jade opened it to find “Boris Karloff’s Thriller” complete series DVD set as well as another Karloff-hosted show she’d only heard of called “The Veil”. “Oh wow! I love ‘Thriller’! And anything with Boris…”

Tori finally got a chance to hand Jade her present. “It’s not Karloff but…”

It was a big, unmarked box under the wrapping. Pulling it open, Jade saw a Green Bay football helmet. Her eyes widened as she pulled it out. Then, her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. The helmet had Aaron Rodgers autograph across the side in indelible marker.

“Tori…” came Jade’s small voice.

“There’s a certificate of authenticity too. And look inside,” the brunette said.

Jade pulled out a gray t-shirt. It was the official Green Bay Packers Division Champions shirt for 2012 and a Kelly green baseball cap celebrating the same divisional title.

“Tori, thank you. All of you. I…”

Jade dropped the shirt and helmet onto the floor and ran upstairs. Tori started to follow but Holly said, “I think this is a mom’s job.”

She went upstairs, knocked on Jade’s door and, hearing the small voice say “yes?”, she stepped in. Quickly, she went to the bed and sat down, taking Jade in her arms.

“Hey there, what’s wrong?”

“N…nothing. I… You all are so good to me. I don’t des…”

Holly stopped her right there. “Don’t you ever say you don’t deserve anything! You are a wonderful, strange girl and we love you. And, most important, Tori loves you and, equally as important, you make her happy. That’s all that matters.

“Come back downstairs, Jade. Join your family.”

The Goth wiped her eyes, smiled and took the hand of the woman she privately hoped would be her future mother-in-law and went downstairs to join in the family Christmas.


End file.
